Su amado hermano
by blue kirito
Summary: Quien le dio el mejor regalo de todos. [Especial navideño]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Su amado hermano**

 **Quien le dió el mejor regalo de todos.**

 **[Especial navideño]**

 **Kouha~.**

 **.**

 **Drama, familia +16**

 **.**

Hace muchos años en algún lugar del Imperio Kou.

Nació un pequeño que debido a su corta edad no era consciente de muchas cosas. A diferencia de cualquier padre en el mundo, el suyo no estaba en lo más mínimo satisfecho, emocionado o siquiera interesado en su alumbramiento. Para el emperador, Kouha era un número que se suma a los miembros de esa gran familia, aquel que con la educación necesaria se convertirá en general, un peón que sacrificará la vida para entregarle en bandeja de plata su más grande ambición. Bueno, tampoco es que espere mucho considerando quien es su madre. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer? Hace tanto lo olvidó, menos aún recuerda si era buena en la cama. Todos los días se recrimina el elegirla. Maldita consorte frágil, la desdichada se volvió loca por alguna tontería.

\- Inútil.

Dijo al bebé cuando la partera se lo presentó, dió media vuelta y se marchó en busca de una mejor candidata. A revolcarse que es lo que ese hombre sabe hacer mejor. Kouha lloró a todo pulmón, como todo niño saludable. Los súbditos se encargaron de bañarlo, alimentarle; en general de todas y cada una de sus necesidades bajo pena de muere. Jamás fué necesario que les amenazaran, su caso da tanta lástima que incluso se hubiesen ofrecido. La educación de Kouha quedó a manos de cuanto desconocido puso pie en el palacio. Su madre no tuvo oportunidad de amamantarle, cambiar el pañal, dar golpecitos en la espalda, curar sus cólicos, cantarle una canción de cuna o... decir su nombre. Esa dulce y bellísima mujer, por la que reinos enteros hubiesen entrado en guerra yacía en el piso, consciente pero la mirada perdida mientras sonreía.

\- Pobre, ella parece más un bebé que su hijo.

Escapó descuidamente de un soldado. Kouha se preguntaba, ¿qué hay de diferente? ¿Por qué parece que quieren llorar? Ella le cuida, está a su lado. Si no fuera por ella no estaría ahí. Le agradeció una y otra vez el haberle engendrado. Todos sus pensamientos estaban destinados a ella, el gran sol en su existencia.

La situación rompió el corazón de varios que, en su cobardía prefirieron huir que vivir frustrados, los demás lo hicieron al aborrecer su estanque político.

El niño se vió en la necesidad de madurar a una velocidad monstruosa. De no ser por que aprendió a robar alimentos de la cocina a saber que habría sido de ambos. Intentaba trasmitir por medio de su mano todo el cariño, tocando con ternura el largo cabello tan maltratado.

\- Que mal.

No está muy seguro pero las personas no deberían lucir así, hace mucho no se topa con una pero las de sus recuerdos no se ven como ellos ahora. Ya se encargaría de eso pues no acostumbra quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo se estrelló contra pared. Sin amigos o aliados a los cuales pedir consejo o alguna guía, todo intento era inútil. Desesperado corrió por todo el palacio y llegó a la biblioteca. Para entonces no podía leer muchas palabras pero por fortuna halló un pergamino que venía ejemplificado con dibujos. El cerebro de Kouha es único, trabaja a un nivel asombroso, el resto lo hacía la intuición.

.

.

\- No, así no...

Mencionó amorosamente a la mujer en su regazo mientras le cepillaba el cabello. La fémina se removia cual bebé, dificultando la tarea. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde el nacimiento de tan desafortunado niño? Imposible saberlo con exactitud, quizá ni Koutoku lo sepa. Si, Kouha considera que son veinticinco cuado apenas rebasa los tres. Los labios se curvan con devoción al diminuto ser que se abraza a su torso, al que ha visto gatear, roncar en cualquier esquina e incluso babear. Los rubíes le contemplan brillantes, buscando expresar las palabras que el cerebro no le ayuda a transmitir. Una mujer que lo dió todo por él, seguramente hasta la cordura. Un ser digno de admiración, elogios y el mejor trato que un niño inexperto en la vida pueda ofrecer.

\- Mi madre.

Suena tan bonito, puro... mágico.

.

.

Kouha no entiende el por qué la gente se mete a su mundo. Estaba bien solo con su madre pero tenían que llegar los curiosos, morbosos y malintencionados.

\- Esa mujer está loca.

A sus cinco años conoce perfectamente el significado de tan despreciable frase. ¿Cómo pueden llamar así a una mujer que en su vida ha hecho daño? Su progenitora no tendrá claros varios conceptos, incluidos los básicos. Pero jamás lastimó a la mariposa que entró por la ventana durante un día soleado, tampoco al gatito que huyendo de un sujeto con el rostro cubierto rompió varios objetos en la habitación, mucho menos a la doncella que accidentalmente le tiró por las escaleras.

\- Y decir que era pareja de Koutoku-sama.

¿Por qué se dirigen a ese asqueroso cerdo con tanto respeto? Algo empieza a crecer en su corazón, es pesado, siniestro, no le permite respirar. Los ojos se llenan de venas y se marcan las mismas en el cuello, la pupila se contrae hasta convertirse en un punto psicópata. Bufa, rechina los dientes. Una de sus manos se cierra en puño, ejerce tal fuerza que se clava las uñas; la otra la lleva a su cabeza intentando desesperadamente contener la imagen que se repite sin control: "Inútil". Kouha se cruzó con su padre en tres ocasiones posteriores a su nacimiento y en todas ellas escupió el mismo veneno sin dar oportunidad a las réplicas.

\- Está loca.

\- Koutoku-sama.

Un cántico grotesco les rodea cada que alguien ajeno aparece. Su madre contrae el cuerpo en posición fetal, llorando, gritando. Herida en lo más profundo de su alma por aquellos que ni dignos son de estar ante su presencia. Kouha pidió en un murmullo que se detuvieran, luego con tranquilidad, posteriormente suplicó y poco le faltó para ponerse de rodillas pero... O estaban ciegos o les resulta ridículamente sencillo pretender que no existen, eso si, a su conveniencia. ¿Qué necesita hacer para que lo noten? ¿Cómo proteger al ser que adora y prácticamente se rompe a pedazos?

Un perfecto imbécil y que bien ganado se tiene el calificativo, camina descuidadamente y pisa la pierna de la consorte que ofrece el más aterrador alarido. En la cabeza de Kouha todo se volvió oscuro, cuando volvió en sí los súbditos le miraban incrédulos, estupefactos.

\- ¡También está loco!

Escaparon dejando atrás al compañero, que debido a las acciones del príncipe se convirtió en una masa irreconocible de sangre, carne y huesos quebrados.

Tranquilidad, por fin volvieron a su adorado silencio, los graciosos ruidos de la mujer es todo lo que necesita para ser felíz. Acortó distancia para consentirla pero cayó en cuenta de que no haría más que mancharla con el viscoso líquido que recubre su ropaje.

\- Rojo.

Para muchos significa peligro, indicación de que se debe estar alerta. Para Kouha es libertad.

.

.

La situación se volvió tensa en el palacio. Obviamente el chisme se corrió como pólvora, las habladurías se dieron al por mayor. Ya no solo le molestaban en su habitación sino cuando iba a la cocina e incluso en el baño al tomar una ducha. No tenía problema en que asegurarán que él era la peor catástrofe que pudo ocurrir o que le tiraran de monstruo. Pero el que esos ineptos interfirieran en los paseos al jardín de su progenitora no tenía perdón. Se hizo paso a base de amenazas, se vio en la necesidad de "esgrimir" su fuerte personalidad. Su madre daba vueltas cual recién parida, sencillamente encantadora.

.

.

Kouha tiembla de rabia al sentir la tibia sangre de una lagartija en sus manos. ¿Cómo osó tocar el pie de su dulce madre? Corrió hasta capturarla y una vez entre sus palmas la partió a la mitad. La pobre salpicó vísceras por todos lados y una sonrisa diabólica se amplió en el emocionado niño.

\- La protegí.

El minúsculo cadáver cambió de apariencia, para él no era la inocente lagartija sino el puerco que tienen por emperador. Fué entonces que su participación en escenas como esas aumentó exponencialmente. Si no hería o asesinaba a un animalito le tocaba a uno de los soldados o doncellas. La interacción con ellos se volvió mínima, prácticamente inexistente. Nadie aprecia tan poco su vida.

.

.

La escasa cordura de Kouha se disolvió. Se la pasaba perdido en sus pensamientos, reaccionaba por puro instinto cual salvaje. Siempre que los demás mantuviesen su distancia estaba bien.

\- Así que tengo otra hermana.

Pero un par de idiotas se atrevieron a entrar en su terreno. Gruñó como lo haría un lobo provocando la preocupación de un pecoso que luego de corregir con respecto al género del príncipe reiteró que aquello era mala idea. Al parecer ese chico es más astuto que el bruto pelirrojo que se acerca y encima toca su hombro. Kouen detonó con ello una oleada de sentimientos negativos, evidenció la corrupción en el alma del infante que se le lanzó hasta tumbarle, rodeó el torso con las piernas y propinó de puñetazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¡Hermano!

Gritaba asustado el acompañante, con intención de intervenir sin encontrar una forma. Transcurridos algunos segundos el mayor de todos se reincorporó con elegancia, aunque con semblante aterrador gracias al mayugado rostro inflamado con tanto chichón. Mei palideció, Kouen sonrió satisfecho.

\- Tienes talento, serias un buen guerrero.

El segundo príncipe llegó a la conclusión de que se dejó prácticamente masacrar intencionalmente, de esperar considerando que es el tipo de persona a la que no le importa sufrir si puede llegar a su objetivo. Sin embargo tanto su frase como la determinación fueron pasadas de largo por el pequeño que vuelve con la mujer para acariciar su cabello.

\- Es inútil, Kouha no habla con nadie.

Recalcó el pecoso, el otro miró con inusual intensidad al infante, analizando más allá de lo que sus ojos permiten, buscando quebrar la dura coraza con que se protege.

\- No tienes que vivir de esta manera - emitió con total tranquilidad, con cierto tono meloso pero varonil, invitando - Convierte en alguien fuerte, útil para el Imperio y gana respeto, incluido ese hombre. Tienes toda una vida por delante, acabas de cumplir los cinco, ¿o no?

Dió justo en el clavo, en el punto débil. ¿Qué repuesta tendría ante semejante declaración?

\- Ella es Kouha - observó a la mujer dormida en su regazo - Es mi dulce bebé. Yo soy su hermosa y joven madre.

\- Entiendo - se giró mostrando la espalda - búscame cuando te canses de fingir.

El tercer príncipe sonrió con amplitud, forzado. Los orbes perdieron todo resplandor y fué incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Sin sonido, carente de aparente emoción. Descubrió entonces que no tenía que cargar con todo sobre sus delicados hombros.

\- ¡Lo hiciste llorar!

Exclamó el pecoso ganándose una golpiza aún peor que al otro por avergonzarle.

.

.

Se pensará quizá que desde el encuentro en el que los príncipes se conocieron todo fue miel sobre hojuelas pero, nada hay más alejado de la realidad. Si bien Kouha tenía claro que estaban ahí como soporte también es dueño de un orgullo increíble que por nada del mundo dejaría mancillar. El chiquillo no es de los que se inclinen ante el emperador o agachen la mirada, menos aún ante alguien que le lleva unos cuantos años de ventaja. El que Kouen naciera antes no significa nada. Vaya ridiculez, las personas no deberían catalogarse por ello, después de todo uno no elige el instante de su concepción.

\- Ah~.

Suspira molesto abrazando una almohada, con tal intensidad que de ser rígida ya la hubiese partido por la mitad. Kouen es molesto a más no poder. Aparece prácticamente en cada esquina, vigila todos sus movimientos, pregunta por él si no se han topado, de hecho está convencido de que tiene registrado todo su itinerario. ¿Es qué no tiene vida o le fascina desperdiciarla en imposibles? El llanto del otro día no es sinónimo de aceptación, fue un mísero instante de debilidad, el que por fortuna terminó.

\- Añac ji ji ji.

Su madre da vueltas en el suelo, el pequeño coge un muñeco a su lado y se acerca para moverlo delante de ella, buscando su interés. Le cuenta la historia de un aventurero que viaja por el mundo conquistando países, adquiriendo conocimientos, unificando culturas. La mujer se queda dormida casi al final por lo que es cubierta con una de las sábanas.

 _ **\- "Cuando te canses de fingir."**_

Aprieta los puños iracundo. Ese tipo piensa que lo sabe todo. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cansarse? Ni un solo día ha renegado de la mujer que le dió a luz, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Kouha no es un ser frágil o débil como pueda parecer, tiene su carácter y malos ratos como todos pero también, guarda una desmesurada cantidad de amor en el corazón que no tiene a quien entregar. Es posiblemente eso lo que pesa tanto.

Toma asiento al lado de la consorte y se encoge sobre si abrazando sus piernas. Alterado, confundido. ¿Por qué no deja de pensar en Kouen? ¿Es que acaso ese ve algo que él no?

.

.

Kouha pasa una esponja por la espalda de su madre, bañándole. La mujer corría en el patio cuando resbaló y cayó al lodo producido por las recientes y abundantes lluvias. Los súbditos le han mirado mal, ven en algo cotidiano algún retorcido gesto incestuoso. El que ella este desnuda es natural, es su adorado bebé. Sonríe y enjabona el cabello con dedicación.

\- Debes ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez - le dice con ternura - mami se pondrá muy triste si te lastimas.

Como respuesta obtuvo un manoteo juguetón que provocó se chorreara parte del agua en la tina. El niño se encoge de hombros, ya lo limpiará más tarde.

.

.

Vaya que debe reconocer la perseverancia de Kouen, durante todo un año se ha dedicado a ser su sombra. Pocas veces se han dirigido la palabra pero han forjado un extraño vínculo que les ha permitido conocerse un poco más, no así cambiar la imagen que tiene de él.

Kouha camina rumbo a su habitación luego de ir por un aperitivo para su progenitora cuando la charola se le cae a medio camino. Palidece.

\- Madre...

Emite incrédulo, con un timbre tan bajo que casi fue inaudible. Un sudor frío le recorre la espina en cambio, el corazón se acelera de un disparo queriendo salir de su pecho. Su adorado sol se ha subido al borde de la ventana. Como todo buen palacio el de Rakusho es enorme, una caída mataría a cualquiera. El primer impulso correr y gritar que no se mueva pero solo conseguiría asustarla. Armar un buen argumento tampoco funcionará porque y aunque odie admitirlo sus conversaciones son unilaterales. Comienza a respirar muy rápido, se le agotan las opciones y pierde valiosos segundos. Es cuando decide fingir que no la ha visto para acercarse con naturalidad cuando la mujer sin previo aviso se lanza.

\- ¡Ah!

Kouha no pudo contener un lastimoso grito. Todo pasa en cámara lenta. Alcanza a coger la mano femenina con la zurda y con la diestra se aferra al borde para impedir que ambos se precipiten. Siendo un niño es un milagro que el peso no le ganara, vira el rostro y se encuentra a Kouen en la misma posición.

\- ¿P-por qué?

El pelirrojo guarda silencio, se dedica a subir a la mujer siendo su prioridad la seguridad de esta. Les costó trabajo considerando la corta edad de ambos pero lograron devolverla a "tierra firme". La consorte se abraza al infante sin dejar de temblar, por primera vez no es consolada pues el chico está demasiado consternado.

\- ¿Estás loco? Pudiste morir - reclama cuando su verdadera intención era darle las gracias.

\- ¿Eres idiota? - con suma tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - todo sentimiento positivo que pudo inspirar se evaporó como agua en el desierto.

Kouha estuvo a punto de irsele a golpes como antaño pero una misteriosa fuerza mayor le detuvo.

\- Sería un desperdicio perderte.

\- Si, tengo talento o algo así.

El pelirrojo bufa y suspira al mismo tiempo ofreciendo una perturbadora mezcla gutural.

\- Eres mi hermano.

Hermano, que palabra tan misteriosa. Hace referencia a ese que te cuida a sol y sombra, el que no te juzga, el poseedor de palabras justas, quien ve el interior de tu alma sin necesidad de conversaciones, quien da sin esperar recibir, te dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y el rubor en las mejillas. El único rival que pelea justamente, que te ve como un igual, con quien compartes poderosos lazos.

\- En... En-nii.

Kouha por fin aceptó el tesoro que le ofrecían. Se quitó peso de encima y también, ¿por qué no decirlo? Se hecho muchos otros pero, siempre valió la pena. Estaba convencido de que el día en que perdiera ambas manos este empuñaría la espada por él.

.

.

En la actualidad.

El dueño de Leraje mira la imagen de un libro bastante divertido. Encontró un relato que habla de una celebración en otro mundo: La navidad. Según esta un sujeto regordete con barba y vestido de rojo da obsequios a los niños que se portaron bien durante todo el año. Picado en su curiosidad investigó más a fondo y descubrió que navidad significa natividad. Es evidente que si bien Kouen es dueño de una barba que cuida con devoción enfermiza y adora el carmín no es ese sujeto; por si fuera poco, con esos abdominales está a siglos de tener una panzota, siquiera lonjas. Pero hay algo que jamás negará, gracias a él volvió a nacer.

Se levanta y ofrece galante la mano a la mujer sentada en el sillón.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo en el jardín, madre.

Para su sorpresa ella asiente. El corazón de Kouha se estruja dolorosa pero gratamente. Quizá deba tener un poquito más de fe en la navidad porque hoy, es veinticinco de diciembre.

Si se porta bien durante un año. ¿Santa le devolverá la cordura a su mamá? Ahora tiene la seguridad de que así será, después de todo ha sido un milagro detrás de otro. Además encontró a su "Santa" en el Emperador de las Llamas, su amado hermano favorito: Kouen. Quien trabaja los trescientos sesenta y cinco días sin necesidad de un descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Vaya que me costó trabajo este fic, nunca empleo esta personalidad de Kouha sino la traviesa pero quería utilizar el significado de navidad que casi siempre pasamos de largo. ¿Qué mejor regalo se pude recibir que una vida nueva? No ahondé en detalles porque el manga ejemplifica muy bien los obstáculos que tienen que sortear, aún así me gustaría escribir algo al respecto. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
